Media may be supplied by media providers to consumers of that media using a variety of delivery paths and mechanisms. Such media may include broadcast television programs, video programs streamed, for example, over the Internet, static Internet content, and other programs and content. Such media also may include sponsored events that are served during the display of the media. The sponsored events that accompany the media may in some way relate to the media. Media and accompanying sponsored events may be accessed using mobile or fixed media devices.
The proliferation of media and media delivery mechanism may raise some concerns about exposure of certain individual, and particularly children, to certain media. Thus, many delivery systems and media devices include parental control features that, when implemented may protect children from misusing the media delivery system (e.g., the Internet) or being exposed to inappropriate content. These controls are increasingly powerful but are currently client specific.